Doomguy
|-|The Doomguy= |-|The Doom Slayer (DOOM 2016)= |-|The Doom Slayer (DOOM Eternal)= Summary The Doomguy, also known as the Doom marine or Doom Slayer since the 2016 reboot, is the main character of the Sci-fi, Horror, First Person Shooter Doom series. He is one of the Earth's toughest and mightiest warriors who single-handedly fights against the armies of Hell. In the ending of Doom 64, he entered Hell and closed the gateway to the living world in hopes the Earth will be saved, at the cost of Doomguy having to fight demons for eternity. While not much is known about the Doom Slayer, the Quake Arena and Champions suggest that Doom Slayer is the original Doom Guy and states that he still carries around hind rabbit's foot made from his rabbit Daisy. The game includes his bio taken directly from Doom (2016) including the Slayer's Testaments. Countless centuries later, and through enormous levels of training, he has grown much stronger to the point where even the strongest demons in existence fear him as "The Doom Slayer". Where he yet again fights to save the Post Apocalyptic world in Doom 2016 and Doom Eternal. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, 9-C to 9-A with most weapons, 8-B with the Berserk Sphere or BFG, higher against demons with the Unmaker | 8-A, higher with the Berserk Sphere Name: Doomguy/Doom Marine, his real name could be B.J. Blazkowicz III given Doom RPG's details. Is referred to as the Doom Slayer in Doom 4/2016 reboot and beyond. Origin: DOOM Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be in his late twenties to early thirties | Unknown, likely thousands to billions of years old (Is stated to have been alive for "eons") Classification: Human (Supposedly), US Space Marine Captain | Immortal Humanoid thing, possibly Night Sentinel. Rumored to be a demon or god. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Firearms, Weapons and Hand-to-Hand Combat, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see invisible beings and attack Non-Corporeal lifeforms) Strength/Durability Amplification and Rage Power with the Berserk, Plasma and Energy Projection and Explosion Manipulation with various weapons, Invisibility with invisibility, Healing with med kits and armour drops, Cross-universal teleportation portals (Can survive entrance in both demonic and technological interdimensional portals), High resistance to hellfire and toxic waste | All previous plus, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3; Can survive for many years without eating, drinking or sleeping), Fire Manipulation with various weapons, Electricity Manipulation with Lightning Gun, Magnetism Manipulation with Gauss cannon (Fires steel flechettes that lock on to targets via magnetism), Pseudo-Flight with thrusters, Illusion Creation with holograms, Invulnerability with the Invulnerability Sphere, Speed Amplification with the Haste Sphere, Weapon Amplification with the Quad Damage Sphere (capable of increasing damage output of all weapons by a factor of 4x), Life-Force Absorption against demons with the Siphon Grenades, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Completely unaffected by regular use of the Berserk Sphere, which leaves normal people in a 'perpetual state of delirium' after a single use), Death Manipulation (The Summoners, whose energy blasts can turn their victims undead against their will were unable to affect him at any point when he was in Hell), Extreme Heat (Praetor armor is stated to be completely immune to everything in the UAC's possession, including a laser that was stated to be over 2 million degrees Kelvin), Possession and Soul Manipulation (Completely immune to the Lost Souls' soul possession, and is capable of tanking their explosive attacks without any energy shields) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Capable of killing demons on this level with his bare fists, is also noticeably stronger than his counterpart from DOOM 3), Street level to Small Building level with most weapons, City Block level with the Berserk Sphere or BFG 9000 (Capable of killing the Cyberdemon with Berserk Sphere, though this takes a fair amount of time to accomplish, the BFG9000 is this strong), higher against demons with the Unmaker | Multi-City Block level+ (Immensely stronger than previous incarnations. As seen through Glory Kills, he is capable of mutilating the strongest demons in the game, including the Cyberdemon, the Hell Guard and the Spider Mastermind, with just his bare hands. In-game lore states that none of the forces of Hell were strong enough to defeat him and that the only way they were able to stop him was by imprisoning him. Prior to obtaining his Praetor Armor, he also fought and killed The Titan, who is this strong via sheer size and stated to have been the strongest demon who ever lived, "mightier than all who had come before"), higher with the Berserk Sphere Speed: At least Supersonic (Easily capable of outrunning rockets despite the restrictions of his armor, can dodge machine generated electricity and plasma weapons with ease), likely Speed of Light attack speed with Unmaker (Fires lasers) | At least Supersonic (Likely much faster than before), higher with the Haste Sphere. At least Hypersonic attack speed, likely higher with the Gauss Cannon Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Physically stronger than the Lost Soul), higher with the Berserk (Increases his strength several times beyond normal) | Class M (Far stronger than any of his previous incarnations. Capable of casually ripping out the Cyberdemon's horns and tearing apart the Hell Guard's natural armor with his bare hands. Effortlessly rips of the skulls and spinal cords of Baron of Hell and Hell Guard, who possess dozens of times more mass than that of a human. Overpowered The Titan, who is most likely this big), higher with the Berserk Sphere Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Can beat demons on this level to death with his bare hands), City Block Class with the Berserk, (He can punch Cyberdemons to death, though this takes a fair amount of time to accomplish) | Multi-City Block Class+ (Strong enough to smash the Cyberdemon's head in one hit, and physically overpowered the Titan), higher with the Berserk Sphere Durability: At least Wall level without his armor (Able to withstand large amounts of gunfire, including bursts from assault rifles and point-blank blasts from a shotgun. Capable of tanking multiple hits from the Imp), higher with the Security Armor or the Soul Sphere (Allows him to tank bursts of chaingun fire and explosions from explosive barrels, as well as multiple rockets from the Revenant), Small Building level with the Combat Armor (Capable of taking numerous hits from the Baron of Hell), at least Small Building level with both the Combat Armor and the Soul Sphere collected simultaneously, City Block level with the Berserk Sphere | Multi-City Block level+ (It is stated that even the strongest demons in hell lack the power to even scratch the Doom Slayer, Praetor armor is also stated to be immune to everything in the UAC's possession; this includes a "2 Megakelvin cutting laser"), higher with the Invulnerability Sphere Stamina: Superhuman. Can survive for a long time without eating and drinking. Is capable of resisting Hell's temperatures, battling for hours on end without rest, and even running at subsonic speeds for extended periods of time without tiring. | Nearly limitless. Rampaged across Hell for "eons" without eating, drinking, sleeping or tiring, and was heavily implied to have been fighting demons the entire time he was there. Range: Standard melee range physically, Extended melee range with Chainsaw, tens of meters with shotguns, hundreds of meters to several kilometers with other ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: His Combat Armor, brass knuckles, fire axe, grenades, fire extinguisher, Chainsaw, Pistol, Shotgun, Super Shotgun, Machine Gun, Chaingun, Rocket Launcher, Plasma Gun, BFG9000, Unmaker (only hurts demons), and the Berserk. | The Praetor Armor, a Gauss Cannon, Siphon Grenades, a holographic projection device, the Haste Sphere, the Quad Damage Sphere, the Invulnerability Sphere, The Crucible and most other previously mentioned weaponry. Intelligence: Gifted. Is one of Earth’s toughest, hardened in combat and trained for battle. Can use any conventional tool and armament. Is an excellent military tactician; can come up with attack strategies and adapt on the fly while facing down any threat, and his actions have led to the downfall of numerous demonic invasion plans. | Much greater than before as the Doom Slayer. He possesses countless centuries of combat experience as a result of being trapped in Hell for countless lifetimes worth of years. Heavily implied to be the Doomguy of the original games, and as such should have all of the same skills further enforced. Weaknesses: His armor's energy shields don't regenerate and he is weaker without his power-ups and armor. | Armor's energy shields don't regenerate. Apparently takes great pleasure in destroying things, which can sometimes be detrimental to his own success. Berserk renders him incapable of operating firearms during its duration. Most of his weapons are far below his own physical tier, even with Quad Damage active. Powerups only last for a limited time. Key: Doomguy | The Doom Slayer Note: Regarding the 2 Megakelvin laser, the energy/durability required for an individual of Doomguy's mass to be immune to it would be 562140000000 Joules or 134.35 Tons of TNT. Others Notable Victories: The Thing (John Carpenter's The Thing) The Thing's Profile (Speed equal, Base Doomguy was used) Predator (Predator) Predator's Profile (8-A versions, speed was equalized. Predator had all of its gear) Boba Fett (Star Wars) Boba Fett's Profile (8-A versions used, speed was equalized) Martyr Logarius (Bloodborne) Martyr Logarius' profile (The Doomslayer was used, speed was equalized) Raiden (Metal Gear) Raiden's profile (3rd key Raiden and Doomslayer were used, speed was equalized) Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) Rick Taylor's profile (8-A versions used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Porygon (Pokémon) Porygon's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 8-A) Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Sociopaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Axe Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gun Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Doom Category:Wolfenstein Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Rage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Silent Characters Category:Healing Users